


To Noise Making (Sing)

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Insecurity is the root of all evil.





	To Noise Making (Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: There's a mention of stillbirth, genetic mutations, disabilities in the first part. It's not detailed and doesn't affect the characters greatly, t's just a little bit more Fae lore for this fic.

_"Remember when you used to sing,_

_Just for the fuck of it,_

_For any joy it would bring?"_

_-To Noise Making (sing), Hozier_

* * *

Roman leans his head against the window as he stares out at the hidden world. The stars glimmer in the sky and the people of his Kingdom happily chattered and danced as little lights fill their small world; Roman has tried to explain this to Patton, this world, how it exists within a different dimension that is stuck like a pocket to their own, but the moment he'd started talking science then Patton had been completely lost. Logan understands, of course, but Virgil may just be humoring him when he says he gets it. 

Right now he's alone with one company, Logan, who is curled up on the bed with a book, squinting a little at the pages. "Do you ever find pages hard to read?" He asks Roman softly, re-reading the same line for the third time before sighing with frustration and closing the book "This is more stressful than I first had expected," The prince tuts quietly, a small smile on his face as he slides off of the window ledge to curl up beside his partner, pressing a kiss to his forehead to ease his frustration, it works almost immediately. 

"We can see if Emile has anything for that, it's not uncommon for Sirens to have a birth defect," Roman explains, but he doesn't look angry or upset about this as Logan might have expected, technically his species should _not_ exist. Somehow he had expected more puritanical views from a Faery prince but then he would have to admit he held some prejudice as so many had held against him. "I'm sure it's easily amended if it's a hassle to you, Emile can fix anything," Anything except people's minds, but even magic has its limits and although no-one blames Emile for the state Remy is in, Roman can tell he blames himself. 

After all Roman had known Emile since he was found since he'd been brought into the coven. He'd grown attached to the small and feeble child, so sick that no one was sure he would live; wings injured and beaten with skin so sickly pale, but freckled. Roman has always instinctively wanted to protect small and fragile creatures and didn't leave the child's side until he was healed. The coven hadn't a doctor so the prince had sought out a Faery healer to help, whilst Roman simply let the child feed off of his energy; now that Emile is much older he can see maybe why he was abandoned. He cares greatly about others and found his path so quickly, refusing to refrain or give up and was completely invested in healing magic. Whilst most Witches have a specialty it's more something that is gifted and given not something that is practiced and practiced until it is perfected. That's to say that Emile wasn't born a healer the way that Remy was born a pyrokinetic, it was something he learned to do.

When Emile had been younger Roman had suspected perhaps that Emile was not entirely a Witch, he certainly seemed to have had a Witch parent judging by the Witch's mark, but there is something about his mannerisms and passion and inability to give up once he has found an interest that made him suspect that...Witch is not _all_ he is. But no-one else seemed to share his suspicion and he hadn't wanted to trouble Emile with the idea he may only be half of what he thinks he is, so Roman left that thought alone to himself. Either way, he had watched Emile grow up, he'd been there for so much of his childhood sometimes he forgets that the other is not his own child. At some point, he'd started visiting for more than just Emile when Virgil hit his early twenties and suddenly seemed much different to the person he'd known. 

But to Roman, Emile will always be a child. He can't help it, he looks at him and can't even take away the image of that small and sick child as the other Witches looked up at him and begged him for help. They cannot stand to see one of their own in pain and that is a feat that is singular to Witches and Witches only; their minds connect too well. 

"I will talk to him," Logan confirms quietly, "Or try too," Roman can tell there is something eating at his companion, and looks up at him with a worried expression "I'm just lamenting over my voice again, pay no mind to me," the prince sighs and kisses Logan's cheek softly, opening his arms for the other to crawl into "I'm scared of it, Roman, I'm scared of what I can do with it, you saw Patton the other day during...what we did,"

"You can say sex Logan, it's not going to kill you," The elder Faery chuckles softly, but something feels wrong, it's not like a Siren to be ashamed of sex, or anything pertaining to it, they're the most hypersexual creatures to exist, except for maybe Remy. Something doesn't feel right it's almost as though Logan..._despises_ his own nature. Roman had known that he vaguely disliked being himself sure, but now, after the four of them had what Roman had thought to be a wonderful time, the Siren seems to hate himself even more. "Tell me what's on your mind,"

Logan pauses, cheeks flushing "I'm worried about the impact I have on other people, I cannot control my voice so I'm forced to remain silent, Patton seems overly influenced by it to the point where he had basically no control over himself and he consented to that but I still feel...bad about it, I feel like I've one something wrong, that I've hurt him or pushed him or..."

"It's okay, Logan," Roman says softly, taking his hand. "It's okay," Logan breathes, calming from his rushed words "Patton is not hurt, he had a lovely time, he was so happy to have shared that with us, with you...you needn't fret over something like that, Patton would never let you do something that you or him didn't want to do," The Sire sniffles a little, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Come here, let me see that pretty face," The man scoffs a little but looks up at Roman, a weak look in his eyes that says he doesn't know what the Faery is seeing, is he seeing him or a version of him he'd prefer to see?

"It's hard to fall in love not knowing who actually loves me, Patton can't see me and you and Virgil probably chose not too,"

"Why would you say that?" The prince's eyebrows furrow in confusion "I don't choose not to see you," Logan stumbles a little, physically recoiling in surprise "Why would I want to see anything but the real you?" _Roman has always wanted to protect feeble and fragile creatures_ "You don't scare me, Logan," A tear strays from bright blue eyes and Roman brushes it away, pressing a kiss to the other man's lips softly "I love you the way you are, you've been told too many times that who you are is wrong and now you're starting to believe it, but you're not wrong, you are an impossible and something so far out of our understanding, yes, but not wrong,"

"I...I don't know what to say,"

Roman chuckles a little and smiles, his hand resting on his partner's cheek as his thumb brushes against his face soothingly. "Sing for me instead? I adore your voice,"

So Logan does that, he sings for him instead. 


End file.
